


An Apple A Day (Keeps The Doctor Away But Your Farmer Closer)

by ClockworkSeraph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Babbu Jesse, Best Wingman and Enabler Ana, M/M, Papi Reyes, Snarkcasm and Innuendo abound Can't take that woman anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/pseuds/ClockworkSeraph
Summary: When California native Gabriel Reyes moved to the northeast, he found himself hating Fall, too cold and wet. But when it’s his turn to Chaperone at Jesse’s field trip to the local orchard, will he find the beauty of it?---This was my submission for the Zine "Stories from Watchpoint: Gibraltar," now posted here for all to enjoy! :D8--





	An Apple A Day (Keeps The Doctor Away But Your Farmer Closer)

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to give a huge shout out to my Beta, Kieran, who is always willing to turn my sleep-deprived music-fueled works of madness into more coherent and clean works of madness. :*

Gabriel Reyes was not a morning person. Especially not in the fall, when the damp, cold weather seemed to seep into his very bones, his mood souring as old wounds ached. 

Born and raised in L.A, the man was used to sun and surf, not rain and snow. Having spent his better years in the military, he’d retired only a few years ago, moving to a smaller, quieter town on the East Coast to better suit his needs. It was a big change for Gabriel, but he had his reasons.

Which he briefly considered dropping and moving to Cuba as a hand belonging to said reason pushed at his shoulder, a voice whining in his ear.

“Daaaaad, C’mooooon! Ya gotta get up or we’ll be late!”

Dios mio.

With a groan as he was shaken, Gabriel cracked open his bleary eyes, yawning wide as he peered at the alarm clock beside his bed. It blinked back at him, the red numbers proclaiming it was six-thirty AM almost a little too cheerily for his tastes. Turning back to the ball of energy next to his bed, Gabriel grunted, still half asleep as the eight-year-old flopped on him, beaming up at him like the sun.

“Jesse...” Rubbing at his scruffy face, Gabriel eventually recalled that today he was supposed to be a chaperone or something for Jesse’s field trip to Morrison’s Orchard. The kid had been so excited, he didn’t have the heart to say no as the form and a pamphlet was shoved into his hands. Besides, what else better did he have to do?

Sleep, maybe, his brain told him. There were many rumors of what happened to people who attempted to wake the man before dawn, but looking into the excited amber eyes of his son, Gabriel softened.

“Mijo...we don’t have to leave until eight.” Jesse’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout, and Gabriel arched an eyebrow, looking at him. Jesse was usually a heavy sleeper, and it would have to be a very good reason for something to pry him out of bed this early, on a non-holiday saturday. It was a stalemate for a few minutes before Jesse huffed as he flopped into the bed, mumbling something into the black comforter. Both eyebrows arched now, Gabriel leaned into listen, chuckling as muffled words were deciphered.

“We will have more than enough time to pick them up, Jesse...They only live just down the road.”

A couple had moved to town recently that summer from Japan, and Jesse had become fast friends with their sons, Hanzo and Genji, and it made Gabriel glad his son had at last was breaking out of the emotional prison his experiences had encaged him in.

Stretching wide with a yawn, Gabriel flicked his black comforter aside, wincing at the sudden intrusion of cold in his once comfy cocoon. No point in trying to sleep more, not with his pup awake.

“Go take a shower, chico, I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” With a whoop, Jesse bolted from the room, and Gabriel swung his legs out of bed, rubbing his face and grumbling more at the cold that nipped at his bare flesh. 

Treading to his own bathroom, his sleep pants were tossed into the laundry basket, the sight of them earning a snort. Black with little white barn owls dotting them, they had been a gift from Jesse last Father’s day, the little brat saying something about Gabriel always having the same blank face. Blissfully ducking under a hot shower, the water chased the cold away as he scrubbed at skin littered with scars, regretfully quickly stepping out so he’d have enough time to, as Jesse was always so helpful to point out, preen. 

Wrapping a maroon towel around his waist, Gabriel paused in front of the mirror, grabbing some shaving cream to slather on his cheeks. He prefered an older barber’s razor to modern ones, and skillfully wielded it to trim his mustache and goatee, also removing any excess stubble. Sighing at the grey peppering his beard as he washed off the foam, Gabriel ran his fingers through the slightly greying thick curls on the top of his head to neaten them, the rest cut into a short undercut. 

At only 38 years old, prematurely aged by both strenuous military service and the antics of his adopted son, Gabriel Reyes may no longer be a ‘spring chicken’, per se, but he knew he wasn’t out of the game by a long shot. He took care of himself, keeping up his training and grooming, and as a reward still commanded the same attention as he once did from his soldiers, from women and men alike. As much as it bolstered his ego, Gabriel had to wonder if it intimidated as well. 

Going back to his room, he hummed as he picked out his outfit for the day. Nothing too fancy, a simple black turtleneck and a pair of well-worn dark wash jeans. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand before heading downstairs, Gabriel yawned as he wove his belt through his jeans, latching the silver buckle as he pattered into the kitchen.

Jesse was already there, sitting at the island and munching on a bowl of some sugary cereal he had begged his father for, eyes glued to cartoons playing on the large TV in the living room. A worn Stetson, somewhat too large for him yet, sat on the counter next to him, and Gabriel ruffled Jesse’s hair with a chuckle as the boy groaned. He then made his way to that most holy of appliances, the coffee maker.

Years of bland military food had given him an appreciation for the finer flavors in life, and none more than good coffee. Measuring the beans into the grinder, he yawned as they pulsed to a powder to scoop into the brewer. Gabriel made it a bit stronger than usual, knowing he’d need it. An entire day dealing with kids...Jesse was one thing, a special case. He was exhausted thinking about it, it reminded him all over again about the military, except these soldiers didn’t listen as well...Especially since he couldn’t just scare them into obeying.

Grabbing a large mug emblazoned with El Jefe Grande that was yet another gift from Jesse, Gabriel filled it with the rich dark liquid before leaning against the counter, checking the weather on his phone. Cold, but it was supposed to be sunny all day, with a small chance of rain later. Flicking his eyes over to his son, he was glad to see his boy was somewhat dressed appropriate, in jeans and a brown button up shirt, a red bandana loose around his neck, Cowboy couture at its finest.

He had been stationed in El Paso, his squad sent to route out a notorious gang that dealt in drugs and human trafficking. Gabriel had expected to see the worst of people in the raid, but never expected Deadlock to use children to do their bidding. Forgotten children, raised to be all too willing to throw themselves in front of bullets both real and metaphorical for the very people that brought them misery. Jesse had been the only one with fire still in his eyes, four years old and struggling to lift the heavy gun in his tiny hands, and reminded Gabriel of a wounded puppy backed into a corner, baring milk fangs with the courage of a wolf, what little of his eyes that could be seen ablaze under that worn old Stetson.

For a moment, Gabriel saw himself in the boy’s eyes, and brought the wild pup home with him. It was a tough start, but Gabriel never faltered in his patience.

Feeling eyes on his back, Jesse turned and frowned, mouth still half full of cereal as he talked.

“Dad?” Smiling at him, Gabriel shook his head.

“Nothing, Mijo. Finish your breakfast.”

\--

Gabriel pulled up to the Shimada’s house an hour later, hiding a smile behind a hand as he tapped his other fingers on the wheel to the tune of the radio. Jesse was fidgeting behind him, hands working at the already well worn felt of his hat as it sat in his lap, the buckles on his boots clinking as he jigged his legs impatiently.

As they slid into the backseat, Genji on Jesse’s left and Hanzo on his right, Jesse was lavished with a big hug from Genji, and a small but warm smile from Hanzo, Gabriel locked eyes with his son in the rearview mirror and grinned, earning him red ears and a scowl, the older man chuckling to himself as he waved to the Shimada’s before pulling away.

Genji was eight as well, and took more after their father, Sojiro. Energetic and talkative, always with a warm smile on his face. He and Jesse were a lot alike in that regard, and had meshed very well. 

Hanzo, ten, took most after the mother, Yukiko. They shared slim faces and sharp eyes, reserved and calm as they observed rather then joined, but not without a hint of mischief in their eyes.

A very nice family, and as he made sure everyone was buckled in, Gabriel mused he would have to invite them to dinner sometime. But first...

“Now, before we leave, I have a very important question for you three.” His tone serious, Gabriel’s face was blank as he reached into his center console, eliciting worried and confused looks from the three in the back seat. Reaching into his center console, he pulled out two slim CD cases, his face breaking out into a grin.

“Beauty and the Beast or Lion King?”

\--

 

“Be prepaaaaaaared!”

Dissolving into laughter as they pulled into the parking lot of Morrison Orchard after a rousing sing along, Gabriel was slightly regretting his agreement to chaperone as his three charges bolted from the car as soon as he was parked, racing each other to the small army of children already running around and playing in the leaves with other children and their teacher, a burly dark haired man Gabriel remembered went by Dr. Winston. Jesse had commented often on the man’s love for novelty ties, particularly of one with tiny bananas.

Inhaling deeply to steel himself, Gabriel walked over to the group to check in, wishing he had been smart enough to bring some coffee with him. There were more than enough chaperones for such a small class, and Gabriel had a feeling that he was mostly required to keep an eye on Jesse, especially after the Taco Tuesday Incident.

He still couldn’t get the stain out of that shirt, but Jesse refused to throw it out, claiming it as a badge of honor.

Standing off to the side to keep an eye on his as they waited for the tour to start, Gabriel burrowed into the collar of his jacket in prepared self misery when suddenly a shoulder nudged at him, and a thermos cup thrust in front of his nose, offered by a woman with a slightly grey streaked braid nestled in the collar of her royal blue coat. A little girl about Jesse’s age, the spitting image of her mother down to the same coat in miniature, ran past them to play with the other kids.

“Get stabilized, soldier.” Taking a cautious sniff, Gabriel took the offered cup, letting a sip wash over his tongue before perking up. Turkish coffee, extra strong.

“You are a Goddess, Ana.” 

“I know.” Chuckling, Ana refilled the cup after Gabriel drained it like a shot. Having first met a year or so ago when her family moved in the house down the street, the pair had had soon bonded into fast friends over their military background, sense of snarkcasm, and children, even forming a slight rivalry at school bake sales.

Was he still slightly bitter her cookies sold faster than his empanadas last time?

Nah.

… Okay maybe.

“Doesn’t the big guy usually do the field trips and PTC’s?” Gabriel had met the man quite a few times during these, as Fareeha often had problems at the school while Ana was working at the hospital. The kid got into quite a few fights, but from what he heard, it was mostly defending the younger students from bullies, often with Jesse in tow.

“Reinhardt got the flu from when Fareeha had it last week, poor thing. He needed the sleep anyway, he’s been working far too hard.” This time it was Gabriel’s turn to snort, rolling his eyes as he sipped at the coffee. The guy was a tank, no way even the flu would keep him down.

“...How many doses did you give him.”

“Five, and I slipped another in his apple juice.” Grinning, Gabriel sipped at his coffee, knowing Reinhardt really did need a break. “I made his favorite soup and he has the entire series of Knight Rider on DVR, he’ll be fine.”

The sounds of iron on pavement soon caught their attention as two belgian drafts trotted over to them, hauling a blue wagon behind them, the driver waving as he signaled the horses to stop.

“Morning! Sorry for being late- One of my mares decided to drop her foal just this morning, didn’t think it would be for another week!” With silver streaks at the temples of golden hair, a strong face dusted with freckles, and bright blue eyes that crinkled at the corners as he smiled wide in sheepish apology, Gabriel could barely feel the nudge in his ribs from a grinning Ana.

“Oooh, someone’s got the hots for Farmer boy. Or plaid flannel...is it the flannel?” 

“Ana.”

“Although I admit, when you told me you liked them dirty I didn’t really think this is what you meant.” Ana’s wide grin could only mean this was his fate for the rest of the day, and groaning inwardly to himself, Gabriel rubbed his face, sighing heavily. 

It was going to be a very long day.

\--

Gabriel had to admit, while the only horse he had experience with was a Mustang that needed tires instead of horseshoes, the wagon ride was pleasant enough. Soothing even, lulling him into a drowse, leaning back into the seat to let the warm sun wash over him. Gabriel could have fallen asleep right there if Jesse hadn’t flopped in his lap. Grunting, Gabriel jerked awake, blinking at the sudden weight of his son.

“What’re the horses names?” Leaning on the back of the driver’s seat, Jesse peered around as they passed by fields of animals and carefully tended crops almost ready for harvest. It was vastly different than L.A, but...still good. Except snow. That could go six feet under.

“Jesse.” 

“What’re their names, sir?” Okay, well that wasn’t a bad fix but not exactly the problem. Hooking a finger through the belt loop of his son’s jeans with a sigh, Gabriel tried to tug Jesse back down to sit next to him. The wagon was moving fairly slow, but moving nonetheless, and while he admired his son’s sense of balance, never liked to tempt fate.

“Jesse, let the poor man concentrate.”

“Ah, call me Jack,” the man chuckled, looking back. “The dark bay on the left is Orisa, and the brindle on the right is Bastion. The girls do most of the driving, really, I just steer. They’ve walked this path more times in a season then I will in a year. Wanna come give it a try?”

His eyes widening, Jesse turned them to Gabriel, silently pleading, even throwing in a pouted lip for good measure.

“These are the most placid mares I’ve ever driven, And I’ll be right here beside him.”

Gabe sighed, losing on both sides between his son’s brown eyes and Jack’s bright blues.

“Just be careful, Jesse.” A whoop, and Jesse scrambled over into the seat next to Jack as he delved into a brief lesson in terms and techniques for handling horses. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the farmhouse, a motherly woman in jeans and lavender flannel coming out to greet them with a smile, and Gabriel knew where Jack got his good looks from, even if the braids wound around her head were much more grey. 

“Uff Da! Look at all these hungry little birds my son brought me! Come in, come in, you all must be so cold!”

Gabriel pointedly ignored Ana’s raising eyebrows as she passed by, helping shepherd the children in to be warmed and fed by Mama Morrison, instead choosing to stay outside, tilting his head as he watched Jack fuss over the horses, cooing to them as he adjusted the harnesses.

“They stay calmer if I talk to them while I work…” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, grinning as he caught Gabriel watching him. “Mr…?”

“Reyes, but please, Jack, call me Gabriel.” Chuckling, Gabe grinned, offering his hand to the farmer to shake. Taking the offered hand, it was hard for Jack to ignore the tingles the contact left. He had seen the handsome man in town a few times, mostly when he delivered produce to the local markets and schools, but could never seem to muster up the courage to introduce himself.

Today it seemed he had a chance, a ‘penny from heaven’ as his Grandma would put it, and he would take it, racking his brain to try and find a nice, safe topic.

“Your son has great talent with horses, He should consider riding lessons.” 

“Don’t let Jesse hear that, or I’ll never hear the end of it. He’s been asking me for lessons for him for years.”

“Oh, you ride, Gabriel?”

“Depends on the type of horse that’s saddled.” 

Jack blinked, warmth settling fast and hot in his cheeks, the subtle shift in tone and Gabriel’s grin making him unsure if it was a request for lessons of an equine nature...or otherwise. 

Grandma would be rolling in her grave if she knew which one he hoped for, but Jack gave a cheeky poke at it, trying to see where it was going.

“Well now...I bet I could still teach a city boy a few new tricks. Country horses are a lot different then your thoroughbreds.” 

“I do hear they have a lot more stamina for heavy workloads.” 

Smirking, Gabriel tilted his head, observing Jack’s flushed face and interested body language, wondering if he had gone a bit too far by the lack of response.

Kids poured out of the farmhouse before Jack could finally respond, chattering and yelling after being loaded up with plenty of hot fresh cider and homemade muffins for the drive out to the Orchard. Before Gabriel could say anything more he felt a tug at his jacket.

“Daaaad, hurry! Jack might let me hold the reins again!” Chuckling, he followed his son back onto the wagon and sat near the back, Jesse having gone to the front. He pointedly refused to look directly at Jack, but tried to keep an eye on his son. Sitting down across from Gabriel and looking back and forth between them, Ana’s grin grew to Cheshire levels, noting Jack was also avoiding looking directly at Gabriel.

“Oh, I missed something good, didn't I.” Playing it cool, Gabriel simply shrugged, pretending to busy himself with checking the weather on his phone. “Has someone finally cracked your edgey hard candy coating to get to your gooey center?”

“...Do you have to put it like that?”

“When you live with a chocolate maker, Gabe, you tend to learn the terminology...I could put it in more medical terms if you prefer?” Gabe blanched, having made the mistake once before of agreeing.

“No.”

“Suit yourself.” Grinning, Ana leaned back, sipping at a cup of cider, her attention turning thankfully away from him to Fareeha. 

The once clear blue sky had turned grey with the promise of rain, but the enthusiasm of children was infectious, and as one of the other parents started up a sing along, Gabriel couldn’t help his foot tapping to the tune, absentmindedly wishing he had thought of bringing his guitar.

\--

Groaning as his back popped while he stretched, Gabriel reclined under one of the apple trees, his jacket spread out under him. 

Keeping an eye on Jesse, the view of his son happy, safe, and laughing as he played tag with Hanzo, Genji, and Fareeha between the apple trees sealed that he had made the right choice to bring Jesse here. The boy had friends, safety, and a future that wasn’t littered with violence and sadness. 

Well, there was snow, but snowflakes for bullets seemed like a good trade at the time. Snowballs hurt a lot less, at least.

“Now, if you cut in juuuust the right spot…” Musing that perhaps it could be a fresh start for him as well, Gabriel’s eyes wandered over to where Jack was carefully slicing up an apple for a small group of fascinated kids. a chorus of amazement as he revealed a five pointed star made up of the seeds. “It’s said that faeries place the stars inside, as a reward for apple trees that grow up good and strong.”

Feeling eyes on him, blue eyes met brown as Jack caught Gabriel’s gaze for a brief moment before returning to his peeling, a small smile gracing his lips.

Maybe…maybe.

\--

“Dad please.” 

Finally home, Gabriel barely had time to drag himself in front of the couch, collapsing. He was exhausted, in all sense of the word. 

Too much Turkish coffee, (not his fault) too little sleep, (totally not his fault) and not enough time with the cute farmer (definitely his fault) thanks to his embarrassing slip of the tongue which sadly wasn’t the kind he wanted.

Yep, it was take-out night.

“Jesse, give me one good reason why I should pay for riding lessons when you’re near failing two of your school lessons.” Gabriel’s eyebrow arched as he flicked his eyes up at his son. Jesse wasn’t spoiled, but Gabe never liked to deny him something...if he worked hard for it.

“You’d be able to see Mr. Morrison more?”

...Damnit, his kid was smart.

As was to be expected, but still.

“Nice try.” 

“English is so boring, Dad. This is the fourth year in a row we’re reading the same three books and they are so dry. Your soaps have better writing.”

“While I agree with you on both fronts it doesn’t mean I don’t want you to succeed, Jesse.” Gabriel paused in thought, a plan forming. “What about this. I will set up lessons for every other Friday after school, however-” holding up a hand to pause Jesse as he grew excited, Gabriel’s face was serious. “-if your weekly test scores average under a B-, they will be canceled for that week. Bring it back up and they will resume. I’m expecting you to be honorable about this. Fair deal?”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Cheering, Jesse launched himself at the couch to hug his father.

“You’re welcome mijo…” Gabriel chuckled, ruffling Jesse’s hair. “What do you say we start fresh tomorrow? There are two Volcano Voodoo pizzas and some Lucha Libre on DVR with our names on it.”

Jesse bolted from the room up the stairs, whooping, screeching as Gabriel dialed the number to the local pizza place, pausing as his son’s face peeked over the loft railing.

“Can we get some garlic cheesy bread too?”

“Is it ever an option to not?” Walking into the kitchen as the number dialed, Gabriel recited his usual order by memory as he absentmindedly played with the bag of apples from the day’s earlier adventure. 

It had started to downpour rain as soon as they loaded into the wagon to travel back to their cars, Gabriel remembering all too well how the rain soaked a grinning Jack’s flannel shirt into a second skin, but in his rush to get the boys safe and dry into the car, forgot to even ask for the farmer’s phone number. 

Sighing, Gabriel reached for one of the apples, only to notice the golden maple leaf tucked under it. Slipping it out, Gabriel twirled it around in his fingers, his eyes drawn to a series of black numbers inked onto it, neatly printed under “Jack”.

Grinning, Gabriel dialed the number, checking each number one at a time, just to be sure, his heart in his throat as it rang once.

Twice. 

By the third ring, Gabriel’s heart was in his mouth as it rang again, a familiar voice answering at last.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Mr. Morrison. I believe we talked earlier...I’m seeking to inquire about some lessons...”


End file.
